LADY
by UsagiAnzaKou
Summary: hola a todos, este mi primer Fic. A veces las decisiones que tomamos, pueden resultar lo más bello y lo más amargo en nuestras vidas, cuando menos nos demos cuenta, nuestro cuento de hadas se puede tornar en uno de brujas... Usagi es una estudiante y su vida cambia gracias a una apuesta con sus amigas.
1. Confesiones de una dulce chica

_*************hola a todos, este mi primer Fic sobre Usagi y Yaten, en un mundo paralelo, donde ella era una chica normal. Este fic formará parte de otra historia principal, vendría hacer un universo paralelo dentro de la historia principal. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y al Anime Sailor Moon.**_

 _ **Los personajes que son de mi creación son: Selene (Madre de Usagi), Mathew (hermano de usagi), Usagi Yanit Tsukino (Hija de Usagi), Megumi (madre de Yaten K.), Umina, Charles Hetfields -Bass segundo, Barón Wedgwood-Ben.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LADY

Capítulo 1:

Confesiones de una dulce chica

Ella era la joven más popular de toda su universidad, era estudiante de la carrera de Arquitectura. Se podría decir que lo tenía todo en la vida; belleza, dinero y amigas. Había muchos hombres que deseaban estar con ella, pero ella solo esperaba encontrar al chico ideal en su vida, ese que le llenara de mariposas el estómago y le hiciera ver la vida de color rosa.

Al contrario, sus amigas Rei, Mina, siempre hablaban de sus amoríos y a cada momento le recordaban que tenía que estar con varios chicos y probar del néctar de la juventud, de lo contrario todos pensarían que ella no era interesante. Tenía que demostrar su popularidad saliendo con los chicos más guapos de toda la universidad, de esa forma era presionada por ellas.

Justo en ese momento frente a sus ojos apareció el, su contraparte: Seiya, el chico igual de popular, estudiante de Administración, y por el cual sus propias amigas matarían por ser su novia.

\- Hola bombón.

\- Hola - dijo ella un poco fastidiada.

\- Como has estado mi dulce rubia?.

\- Bien gracias le respondió – en tono serio.

\- ¿Sabes?, no tengo pareja para el baile de Fin de ciclo y como todas las chicas de acá se mueren por ser el acompañante del gran Seiya, yo quiero llegar del brazo de la chica que aún espera su primer beso de amor, jajajajaja – se carcajeo guiñando el ojo.

\- Eres un idiota - dijo enojada la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia las aulas.

\- Espera bombón! - dijo él.

Al lado de Seiya se encontraba su primo y mejor amigo, Taiki, estudiante de Medicina, uno de los mejores de su facultad.

-La hiciste enojar… que ganas de molestarla, Seiya – dijo el peli castaño con una vena en la cabeza.

\- Jajajaja le respondió él - esa rubia me encanta, lo sabes muy bien Taiki.

-Si Seiya eso lo sabe toda la universidad y hasta juraría que todo el Japón – con cierta molestia.

\- Mejor vámonos si?

\- Si tienes razón, recuerda que tengo servicio comunitario por la tarde.


	2. Confesiones desastrosas… letras perdidas

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Confesiones desastrosas… letras perdidas y un pretendiente apasionado?**

Mientras tanto en el parque una furiosa Usagi pensaba:

"Maldita la hora en que mi diario se perdió y luego esos anónimos diciendo: la rubia popular y virgen que aún espera su primer beso de amor. Soy una tonta y ridícula romántica". Perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta y… Auch! tropezó con un chico de ojos verdes con lentes y de cabello plateado.

\- Discúlpame, andaba distraída – dijo ella.

\- A lo que el chico le respondió- Tú no eres la chica de los anónimos que todos andan comentando?.

\- Ay! Todos? Qué triste es mi existencia – dijo ella con pesar.

\- Observándote bien - con un poco de molestia- tú no eres la niña que me copiaba los exámenes?.

\- Ah – sonrojada - sí? ... y Tú eres Yaten verdad?

\- Si y tú eres … Tsukino?.

\- Si, hola mi nombre es Usagi.

\- Leí los anónimos, veo que quedaste muy sobre expuesta con respecto a tu vida amorosa.

\- eh? - Le dijo ella extrañada -Bueno no sé si deba decírtelo pero soy una tonta ridícula, pensar en damas y caballeros y amor dulce; crees que de verdad soy tan ridícula?.

\- Él la miro y le dijo: no lo creo. Sé que no soy muy sutil para hablar con las chicas de eso pero, si en verdad lo crees, no deberías dudar ni avergonzarte de ti, al contrario mi madre dice que uno debe ser siempre uno mismo y jamás dejarse llevar por los comentarios absurdos de los demás.

\- Ohhh, Tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente – dijo ella.

\- Si, ella es escritora.

\- Así que tipo de novelas escribe?

\- De ciencia ficción, le dijo él.

\- Vaya, a mí también me gustaría ser escritora, sabes desde que era muy pequeña, siempre imaginaba que yo era una dama en auxilio y venía a salvarme un caballero en su armadura brillante, me daba mi primer beso y me llevaba lejos de todos.

\- Época medieval? Le dijo el chico ojos esmeralda.

\- Oh, algo así. Sabes, agradezco el que me hayas escuchado, es la primera vez que puedo hablar con alguien de esto, mis amigas solo saben hablar de chicos, chicos y más chicos, nunca puedo tener una plática profunda con ellas, lo ven como algo ridículo y soso. En fin.

En eso, se escucha una voz a lo lejos que dice: Joven, Yaten lo estamos esperando.

\- Discúlpame Tsukino, me están llamando. Ojala algún día puedas acompañarnos.

\- Eh yo? Dijo la rubia, no creo ser tan brillante como para pertenecer ahí.

\- Bueno nos vemos, Tsukino.

\- Oh, debo estar loca, hablar esto con un chico que apenas conozco, pero al menos desahogue todo lo que tenía adentro, me siento mejor; gracias a él -Sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al siguiente día, decidió que daría vuelta a la página, se arregló más bella de lo que siempre lo hacía y se dijo así misma. Si siempre van hablar de mí que hablen de lo que llevo puesto, después de todo ser la chica más popular tenía su contras. Llegó en su auto de lujo al estacionamiento, se acercaron su comité de damas: Rei Hino y Minako Aino.

\- Hola Usagi! Dijeron al unísono. Hola chicas que haremos el día de hoy? Preguntó ella.

\- Rei le dijo: Tenemos que ir después de clases a buscar nuestros vestidos.

\- Además le dijo una impaciente mina, te mando un recado el secretario de Seiya, me dijo que Seiya quería hablar contigo. Ese nuevo secretario es hijo de un empresario importante, y es muy guapo- dijo con ojos de corazón - sii yo, la gran Minako Aino, buscaré acercarme a él, para ser su novia.

\- Mientras Rei le dijo: Ay mina no cambias.

\- Chicas dijo una cansada Usagi, ya vámonos, será mejor que entremos a clases.

En el break…

\- Chicas, - Dijo Minako- vamos a tomar un batido... Usagi, ya lo compraste? Porque no nos esperaste?

\- Hay bueno ni que fuera para tanto, dijo Usagi.

Miren chicas quién viene ahí- decía una enamorada Rei- Seiya!.

\- El chico de ojos azules se acercó: hola mi dulce bombón.

\- Ella en tono de molestia le respondió: Que quieres?.

\- Él le dijo coquetamente: mi secretario te dejo un recado mío?.

\- Mira, a mí no me interesa nada de ti, y déjame en paz - ahora si estaba furiosa la rubia.

\- Mira dulzura, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más afortunada, porque yo, Seiya, el chico más guapo, te invito a salir personalmente, deberías estar feliz.

\- Tienes razón le dijo ella, en forma coqueta, quieres que te dé mi respuesta ahora?.

\- Si - dijo sonrojándose.

\- Tsukino, cogió su batido y le echó encima de la chaqueta que el llevaba puesta… aquí tienes tu respuesta. Adiós.

\- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto una energética chica llegó corriendo al club de literatura, Gritando: la Srita Tsukino, le echó un batido en las ropas del joven Seiya. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y Yaten solo esbozo su clásica sonrisa.

Pasó casi un mes desde aquel incidente, y si se preguntan, por supuesto que Seiya estaba muy molesto, tanto que prohibió a todos los chicos de su hermandad, que no la invitarán al baile, ni intentarán salir con ella. Esto desde luego llego a oídos de las amigas de la rubia Tsukino. Ella no le tomo importancia, de todas formas esos superficiales y descerebrados, no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Cuando de repente, llegó Minako, corriendo y gritando… Chicas, llegó este anónimo dedicado para ti Usagi. Que yo que? dijo la rubia…sí léelo dijeron al unísono:

" ** _Lady, soy tu caballero en una armadura brillante_** _ **  
**_ ** _y te amo_** _ **  
**_ ** _Me has hecho lo que soy_** _ **  
**_ ** _y soy tuyo_** _ **  
**_ ** _Mi amor, hay tantas maneras_** _ **  
**_ ** _en las que quiero decir te amo_** _ **  
**_ ** _Déjame sostenerte en mis brazos para siempre._**

 ** _Para: Usagi T._**

 ** _Anónimo_**

 ** _Letra traducida: Canción - Lady de Kenny Rogers_**

\- Ohhh Usagi, no nos habías contado que tenías un pretendiente, dijeron sus amigas.

La rubia se encontraba tan sorprendida como ellas, solo atinó a decir- No sé qué es todo esto, no entiendo.

Ay vamos Usagi, somos tus amigas, no tienes que ocultarnos nada – Dijeron ambas.

Chicas, dijo la rubia, en verdad no sé quién pudo haberme enviado este tipo de misivas - Mientras pensaba para sí misma- "Quién puede haber tratado de enviarme esto, será una burla? O qué?.

Esto es extraño - dijo Rei – Primero lo de tu diario ahora esto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash back…

Mamá, por qué quieres que me transfiera a esta Universidad, yo me encontraba muy bien, lejos de las personas en mi otra universidad. Yaten ya basta, le dijo una calmada madre, tienes que aprender a relacionarte con otras personas y tus primos Seiya y Taiki, te ayudarán. Sabes mamá dijo un incómodo Yaten- Quisiera que no me molestes con eso, tu sabes que me desagrada tratar con las demás personas y menos con mis primos. Hijo, ya vete o quieres que te vaya a dejar a clases como cuando estabas en el kínder?. Está bien dijo el chico, pero está idea me desagrada.

Fin del Flash back…

Yaten, se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos, preguntándose a sí mismo porque su madre lo obligada a tener amigos y buscar una novia. Rayos, ella no se da cuenta que me desagrada toda esta gente llena de hipocresía. Hasta ahora he pasado desapercibido, solo espero mantenerme así hasta que me gradué, dijo finalmente.

Al otro lado del campus, en la cafetería Rei y Minako, estaban presionando a su amiga Usagi a conseguir un novio, porque si no; seguirían hablando de su virginal vida, ya era hora de como ellas mismas dicen: estrenar el cuerpo. Le insistían que debía pedir disculpas a Seiya, aceptando su invitación a la fiesta; después de todo sería muy vergonzoso para ella ir sin pareja.

\- Usagi les dijo: por favor chicas ya déjenme en paz con eso. Pero ellas insistieron tanto, que la rubia finalmente les dijo: Esta bien, buscaré pareja para el Baile, pero jamás le voy a pedir disculpas a ese sujeto y menos ir con él.

-Está bien, pero con quién irás?- Preguntó Minako algo preocupada- recuerda que Seiya prohibió a todos los chicos salir contigo y mucho menos invitarte al Baile.

\- Tiene que ser un chico poco popular y guapo- dijo Rei, pero creo que no hay nadie con esas características.

\- Eh déjenme pensar quién puede ser, dijo Usagi, finalmente.


	3. Una apuesta

Capítulo 3

¿Una Apuesta?

Días después…

\- Chicas -dijo Usagi- ya encontré el chico que me va ayudar.

\- Quién? Quién? Dijeron Rei y Minako.

\- Su nombre es Yaten, respondió ella.

\- Rei le dijo a Minako, Yaten? conoces algún chico con ese nombre?

\- Eh no respondió la chica del listón rojo.

\- Usagi es de esta universidad? Dijo Rei.

\- Ella asintió con la cabeza diciendo por supuesto que sí. Ustedes me dijeron que tiene que ser un chico que no sea popular, no?.

\- Cuando de pronto Minako grito: Ahhhh si, ya sé de quién hablas; es el chico de Sociología, pero Usagi él es muy arisco con las personas, hasta con las chicas, no creo que puedas acercártele siquiera.

\- Si, nosotros nos hablamos- dijo Usagi.

\- Estás loca –dijo Minako.

Flash Back…

\- Yo, la gran Minako Aino el día de hoy empezaré una nueva dieta macrobiótica. Cuando de repente! Ayyy (ella cayó al suelo). Hey tú, podrías ayudarme?.

\- Yo? Dijo un inmutado Yaten.

\- Que acaso no sabes ayudar a una dama?.

\- Dama? Donde?.

\- La rubia estaba furiosa y le dijo: oye tú, ayúdame!.

\- Él le contesto: para que si ya te besó el diablo.

\- La rubia estalló en cólera.

\- Otra cosa más le dijo Yaten: Eres muy ruidosa. Cállate! - finalmente él se fue.

Fin Flash back..

\- Oh! dijeron unas asombradas Usagi y Rei.

-Si chicas-dijo Minako- ese chico es muy malo, además no sé para qué estudia Sociología sino es nada sociable con la personas; siempre anda con sus libros, sus lentes y sus gorros, yo creo que es muy extraño -siguió narrando mina- además debe ser gay; porque ni se fijó en mí, todos aman a la gran Minako Aino.

\- Las chicas estaban ambas con sus gotas en la cabeza.

\- Rei le dijo a Mina: Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?

\- Ambas dijeron: Apuesta? Que Apuesta?

\- Rei dice - A que Usagi no consigue enamorar a ese chico.

\- Ay chicas porque son tan extremistas, dijo Usagi.

\- Entonces, la chica más popular ya se da por vencida? Dijeron ambas.

\- Ay está bien, ustedes ganan.

\- Perfecto dijo Rei: te apuesto tu costoso abrigo a que no puedes enamorar a ese chico.

\- Está bien chicas, lo conseguiré, dijo ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron y la rubia de coletas, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo acercársele… Hasta que se armó de valor y fue a buscarlo a la salida de su club literario:

-Hola Yaten, me recuerdas? Soy Usagi.

-Un sorprendido Ojí verde le dijo: sí que deseas.

\- Ahí porque me hablas así, que no somos amigos? Le dijo la rubia.

\- No nada olvídalo le dijo un despreocupado Yaten.

\- A todo esto le respondió ella: quería invitarte a comer algo por ahí, vamos?

\- Eh- le dijo él- Y porque yo?

\- Ay, vamos no seas malito, di que sí-dijo Usagi.

\- No deseo ir gracias, estoy aburrido.

\- Pero porque Yaten? Le dijo ella.

\- No lo sé respondió el.

\- Mira te prometo que no te aburrirás, vamos si? Le dijo una entusiasmada rubia.

\- No prometo nada, contesto Yaten.

\- Ya mira te espero hoy a las 8 de la noche en la cafetería Francesa de la esquina del parque N° 10.

\- Él solo atinó a decirle- nunca aseguré ir.

\- Ella le sonrió diciéndole sé que irás.

Más tarde ese día, la rubia se encontraba dentro de la cafetería, esperando y ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora que le había indicado, ella se encontraba muy mortificada, como puede ser posible que se atreva a llegar tarde a una cita…

Luego de 10 minutos más…

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio un joven de cabello plateado acercarse.

\- Mira la hora que es, por qué llegas tarde Yaten.

\- Deberías agradecerme que vine.

\- Yo?

\- Bueno que me vas a invitar?

\- Invitar? -Con cara de asombro.

\- Claro porque la que invita paga no?. Además, apoyo la liberación femenina.

\- Liberación femenina?

En eso aparece el mozo, disculpen que van a pedir?

\- Yo – dijo la rubia- quiero que me traiga una torta de chocolate, una copa de helado con 5 sabores: Fresa, vainilla, frambuesa, lúcuma y chocolate; un mixto simple y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Usted Joven…

\- Que se encontraba sumamente sorprendido. Bueno yo solo quiero una taza de café americano, gracias.

Listo en un momento les traigo su pedido, con permiso.

\- Piensas comer todo eso que pediste?

\- Si, por qué? Mirándolo despreocupada.

\- No sé, al ser amiga de ese par de huecas, refiriéndose a Rei y Minako, pensé que me saldrías diciendo que solo comerías ensaladas para guardar la dieta.

\- Yo nunca hago dieta.

\- Él la miro disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, preguntándose que cómo podía verse tan bien a pesar de comer tanto. Cuando de repente regreso en sí y se dijo: en que estás pensando, ya olvida eso.

Disculpen, aquí están sus pedidos

\- Oohhh muchas gracias – dijo ella, inmediatamente empezó a comer.

\- No puedo creer que estés comiendo todo eso! Y con esa delicadeza.

\- Oh? Bueno… es que tengo hambre.

\- Bueno la cena continuaba sin contratiempos, hasta que solo quedaron tomando las bebidas calientes….

\- Ahora si me vas a decir que es exactamente lo que hacemos acá?- Dijo el peli plateado- a lo que la rubia no sabía exactamente qué decir.

\- Este… Yo… bueno… eh.

\- El peli plateado - mirando a un lado un poco incómodo y con una sonrisa irónica como solo él puede tener, dijo: Bueno a qué hora te me vas a declarar?

\- Eh? Jejeje -riendo enojada- Que gracioso eres Kou!

Hubo un silencio de varios minutos…

\- Bueno me retiro entonces

\- Espera – Dijo la rubia- … este yo…-rayos Usagi como puede ser que no sepas que decir, pensó.

\- Haber recapitulando dijo en voz alta como sabiendo exactamente a lo que iba: Mi primo Seiya le prohibió a todos los chicos que te dirijan la palabra, y como tú necesitas un novio aunque sea ficticio para poder evitar que sigan hablando de tu vida virginal, recurres a mí, no es verdad?

\- Oh! Enojada- Eres un tonto!- volteando para no mirarlo.

\- Bueno si se trata de molestar a mi querido primito, acepto. Pero ni creas que nos agarraremos de las manos y mucho menos te acompañaré a esa ridícula fiesta. Adiós. Se retiró del local sin decir más.

\- Ajjjjj por qué me pasa esto a mí – dijo ella con pesar.

Justo en ese momento se acercó el mozo y le dijo:

Señorita, puedo retirar la mesa?.

\- Eh si gracias como no, me podría traer la cuenta por favor? -dijo ella.

\- A lo que el mozo le respondió: el joven que se acaba de retirar ya dejó pagando la cuenta.

\- Ella sorprendida dijo - ¿cómo? ¿En qué momento?.

\- Él le respondió: llegó 15 minutos antes de que Ud. Llegara. Gracias por su visita.

\- La rubia quedo asombrada y miró la puerta por donde salió el. Luego agradeció por él servicio y se fue.


	4. No encuentro la manera de decirte que

**Capítulo 4:**

 **No encuentro la manera de decirte que…**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron y los nuevos novios no se vieron las caras por varios días. Hasta que un día ella fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de historia de la arquitectura, para poder hacer su ensayo y presentar su informe en clase.

Cuando de pronto se cruzó en la entrada con Taiki, el primo de su nuevo novio.

\- El castaño la miró, le agarro la mano y le dio un beso- Era un joven tan educado que soló saludaba de esa forma a las jóvenes que él consideraba digno de su respeto. Por eso casi todas de las chicas que morían por él, lo apodaban cariñosamente como "Él Príncipe Taiki" y tenía tantas admiradoras como el propio Seiya.

\- La rubia le sonrió gentilmente diciéndole: Como has estado?

\- Él le dijo: No tan bien como Ud. Bella señorita, Has podido hablar con Seiya?. - No gracias a Dios no le hecho, además me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga o deje de hacer, mi vida no gira alrededor de él.

\- Él gentilmente le dijo- tú sabes lo especial que eres para él, solo que no tiene el tacto para decírtelo. Bueno me despido de Ud. Señorita, tengo que ir a clases. - Ella le dijo: Ok, cuídate mucho Taiki.

El castaño siguió su camino y la rubia fue de frente a buscar su libro, cuando ya lo tenía, intento buscar una mesa disponible para poderlo leer, a lo lejos pudo visualizar que su "nuevo novio" se encontraba sentado solitario en la esquina de una mesa; tomo el valor y decidió acercarse, aunque en el fondo ella tenía un nudo en la garganta que la venía perturbando desde la última vez que se encontraron en la cafetería, de eso ya hacia un par de días.

\- La rubia se acercó y le dijo: Hola.

\- Él ni se inmutó y mucho menos se tomó el tiempo de responderle el saludo.

\- La rubia estalló sentándose enojada al otro extremo de la mesa, pensando para sí misma: Ay eres una tonta, tu saludándolo y el bien gracias ni siquiera parpadeó.

Al otro lado de la mesa un aparentemente tranquilo peli plateado se encontraba escuchando música por sus auriculares, esa era la razón por la cual según él hacía creer que estaba desconectado del mundo, pero había estado viéndolo todo, desde que la rubia ingreso y se topó con su querido primo Taiki. Aunque según él no había sentido nada, pero oh sí, tuvo un sentimiento de cólera o ira, comúnmente llamado celos?... Pero él jamás admitiría eso, de hecho, el no responderle el saludo era su forma de demostrarle que no le importaba nada de ella, según él, pero era todo lo contrario.

\- Estuvo interesante tú platica? –lo dijo con sarcasmo el peli plateado, mientras veía su libro.

\- Que dijiste?... Por lo menos el sí me saluda, no como otros…

\- Vaya, no me digas que tienes intenciones de andar con los tres o me equivoco?

\- Me parece o estás celoso?, por lo menos disimúlalo no?

\- Porque habría de estarlo?... Rió sínicamente.

\- Sabes que busca tu bosque y piérdete.

El silencio reino por la siguiente media hora. Cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido de la tapa del libro de Yaten cerrándose. El peli plateado se levantó y fue a buscar otro libro que leer. Pero lo que quería en realidad, era mirar de reojo a la rubia mientras según el ojeaba las hojas de otro libro. De hecho es algo que hacía desde ya un buen tiempo, claro no con la misma frecuencia como lo hace ahora.

Por su parte nuestra querida rubia seguía leyendo su libro, algo incómoda; ya que se sentía observada. Cuando se le ocurrió mirar por encima del libro se cruzó con la mirada con él, ella al toque regreso sus ojos a la lectura y el con una sonrisa algo victoriosa agarro el libro y se sentó a su costado, para molestarla. No sabía porque pero le encantaba hacerlo.

\- Sabes que estás usando una falda muy corta? No pudiste encontrar algo más pequeño aún que ponerte?

\- Que?... Estás cuestionando lo que uso?- inmediatamente cogió su libro y se levantó para irse cuando se giró y lo miró diciéndole - Machista!

\- Y el solo atinó a decirle: Feminista liberal. Luego de eso salió furiosa de la biblioteca con dirección a su casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más tarde ese mismo día, había una plática telefónica de tres amigas:

\- Hola chicas, dice una eufórica Rei-Como vamos con la apuesta Usagi?.

\- La rubia de coletas les contesta: Chicas, saben que mejor olvidémonos de eso, no creo que sea lo correcto, además, eso es más difícil de lo que creí, así que renuncio y llévense mi abrigo, listo.

\- Minako le dice: Usagi, porque te das por vencida apenas es tu segundo día, vamos nosotras las chicas corazón te ayudaremos, verdad Rei?.

\- Rei le responde: así es, Usagi, nosotras te ayudaremos.

\- Ay chicas - dice la rubia de coletas- Es que ni siquiera le intereso, lo único que hacemos es discutir cada vez que nos vemos; hoy por ejemplo se burló y me molesto por la falda que traía puesta.

\- En eso toma la palabra Minako y dice: muy bien plan B: Seducción…

\- Que grita Usagi: No estarán pensando que yo…yo… no?.

-Ay Usagi que mal pensada eres – dijo Minako – pero si deseas hacer eso, yo con gusto te doy consejos.

\- Rei dice: Chicas, pongámonos más serias, Esto haremos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente… La rubia entra despampanante con un micro short jean, zapatilla, una blusa de tiras rosadas y el cabello totalmente suelto, todo por consejo de sus locas y "expertas" amigas. La consigna era provocar los celos del Peli plateado. Ella caminaba por los pasillos del campus; atrayendo la mirada de todos los chicos con los que se cruzaba por todo el camino ya que su destino final era la cafetería; allí la esperaban sus amigas.

Usagi: hola chicas, están seguras de esto?

Rei: Por supuesto Usa, ya verás que hoy mismo cae rendido a tus pies.

Mina: Chicas, creo que aún no llega o no ha venido. La verdad no lo sé, mis fuentes ultra secretas, me dicen que no lo han visto en todo el día.

Rei: cuando dices fuentes secretas, te refieres al nerd que enamoras para que te haga tu trabajo de letras?

Mina: Rei cállate! Ahora ya no es un súper secreto.

Usagi: estaba con una gota en la cabeza, pensando para sí misma - en que manos caí, Dios mío.

Cuando de la nada aparece un pelinegro detrás de ella:

\- Hola bombón! – dice Seiya.

\- Eres tú – volteándolo a mirar.

\- Que esperabas a alguien más muñeca?. Sabes quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la vez pasada, tu sabes y bueno pues yo me comporte como un idiota, pero tú me vuelves así, cada vez que te veo pierdo no solo la noción del tiempo, sino también la noción de mí mismo, discúlpame.

\- Ay… está bien, olvidemos todo si? – dijo ella.

\- Enserio?... Mira qué te parece si para volver hacer amigos, te invito a salir está noche.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo salir contigo Seiya.

\- Bombón por qué?

\- Porque tengo que salir con mi novio

\- Novio?... Tienes novio?...Quién es es?

\- Eso es algo que no te debe interesar - se fue dejándolo solo ahí.

\- Él se quedó pensando- Quien Demonios será ese idiota? Si yo prohibí que siquiera se acerquen a ella, tengo que averiguar quién es ese tipo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese día después de clases, cuando la rubia salía con su maqueta. Un presuroso Seiya se encontraba esperándola en el estacionamiento desde su moderno convertible, cuando ante el aparece una figura...

\- Hola Seiya, que se supone que haces?

\- Taiki me asustaste… quiero seguir a mi bombón.

\- Seguirla?... por qué?

\- Hable con ella en el break y me dijo que no podía salir conmigo porque tenía novio.

\- Novio?... Ah ya veo – Así que ya tiene novio pensó él- Pero no crees que estás forzando demasiado la situación, Seiya? Yo creo que deberías dejarlo fluir, no crees?

\- Cielos Taiki deja de molestarme quieres.

\- Sabes que lo tuyo es una obsesión; solo porque es la única chica en todo el campus; que no ha caído rendida a tus pies.

\- Yo también creía eso en un principio Taiki, pero siento que es algo más rayos! No sé qué me pasa.

\- Deberías de aprender de nuestro primo Yaten, el no anda metido en líos de faldas. Mejor vamos a casa a cenar, nuestro abuelo nos espera.

Mientras la rubia; sin saber del debate del cual había sido objeto, se preguntaba así misma el por qué no había visto a su "tormentoso novio" en todo el día. Se encontraba en la puerta de salida del estacionamiento. Cuando de pronto en un rompe muelle alguien abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en asiento del copiloto…

\- Se puede saber qué haces, me pude haber muerto del susto Yaten.

\- Nada, sigue conduciendo.

Mientras tanto un celosísimo Seiya, que no se percató quién subió al auto de su bombón, por andar platicando con el castaño de su primo. Decidió desviarse un poco del camino a casa de su abuelo, para poder seguir a su rubio tormento, cuando su primo se dio cuenta - puso la mano en el rostro, diciendo: Ay Seiya, no cambias y el solo atinó a decirle: Descuida, será un momento, de ahí nos vamos a donde quieras.

Mientras tanto en el otro auto, nuestra querida rubia sintió como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras conducía.

\- Ella pensó en voz alta: No pensaras abusar de mi o algo así verdad?

\- Él le respondió con una sonrisa irónica: Que, quieres que haga eso verdad? Pero no aún no es tiempo.

\- Ella se puso roja y le contesto: Ya basta, dime hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto? Este juego es bastante macabro no crees?.

\- El peli plateado le dijo estaciónate en ese parque si?. Ella se estacionó, él le dijo bajemos.

Estaban tan metidos en sus cosas, que no se percataron que el pelinegro se estacionó una cuadra más arriba de ellos…

\- Mira Taiki, ahí está el tipo ese con ella, déjame acercarme para poder verlos bien – dijo Seiya.

\- Seiya esto es demasiado, no crees? Te estás comportando muy infantil, si estuviera en tu lugar, no haría esto.

\- Ay vamos Taiki, ya no recuerdas como jugábamos a los detectives privados de pequeños, hazte a un lado, que pienso bajarme a observarlos de cerca… Ven acompáñame si quieres.

Él, camino delante de ella; cuando en medio de un claro, ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo por detrás y puso su rostro sobre su cuello- Ya no podía más- Lo necesitaba, por alguna extraña razón, que no entendía; deseaba sentir a su novio.

\- Taiki, no puede ser, ese de ahí no es Yaten? – dijo Seiya.

\- Que? A ver déjame ver…. Cielos tienes razón.

\- Demonios! Como pudo hacerme esto, ella era mi chica.

\- Debe haber una explicación para todo esto- como siempre él buscando el lado razonable de las cosas.

\- Déjame romperle la cara- Taiki lo detuvo.

\- Vamos cálmate, Rayos! Porque siempre tienes que ser tan impulsivo Seiya – se lo decía mientras lo jalaba a rastras para subirlo al auto y sacarlo de ahí.

\- En ese momento que para la rubia parecía mágico y hermoso; el peli plateado se soltó, volteo y le dijo en tono frío: que te pasa!, ella solo se inmutó y lo miro triste…

\- Eres un idiota!

\- Que no te diste cuenta que Seiya, te está siguiendo.

\- se sorprendió, qué?... Mira lo que haga tu primo me tiene sin cuidado.

\- Por qué le dijiste que tienes novio?

\- Y eso tu como lo sabes? Si solo estábamos mis amigas y yo.

\- Tu amiga la tonta Aino, no es la única que tiene informantes, sabes que tengo mucho dinero y puedo contratar alguien que me mantenga informado.

\- Que dijiste?

\- conejo, mi primo no es el único que tiene gente a su disposición. La gente se vende por dinero, sabias eso.

\- Sabes que, eres igual que tu primo… Que diga eres peor que él.

\- Que vas a ir corriendo a los brazos de Taiki, para que te adule y trate como una princesa… como su princesa?

\- Ay! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres el ser más despreciable que existe- dijo la rubia.

\- Sabes cuantas mujeres han metido a su departamento mis primos? Así que no te creas la especial…

\- Y tu cuantas has metido a tu cama?

\- Ahora la celosa eres tú?

\- Contéstame?

\- Jamás…

\- Sabes que mejor me voy, siempre es lo mismo, siempre por alguna razón, tenemos que terminar discutiendo… ella se dio la vuelta para irse y justo en ese momento el la tomo de la mano, la giro; la pego a su pecho; besándola apasionadamente, como si el mundo se fuera acabar para ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche ninguno de los dos podían conciliar el sueño, cada uno se encontraba en sus respectivos dormitorios…

Flash Back

Él la tomo de la mano, la giro; y la pego a su pecho; besándola apasionadamente, como si el mundo se fuera acabar, llego un momento en que se detuvo bruscamente susurrándole: Querías tu respuesta, acá la tienes - la miro a los ojos, mientras ella seguía en las nubes sin comprender lo que le quiso decir, él se perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules, que tanto ansiaba tener cerca; luego la abrazo por la cintura y siguió besándola pero esta vez con dulzura y delicadeza…

Fin Flash Back

La rubia tenia sentimientos encontrados, no sabía exactamente, que sentir o que pensar, no sabía si de repente sin darse cuenta traspaso la línea de su propio juego y el cazador termino cazado. Sería que ella se había enamorado de él?. No, debía estar loca- Se dijo así misma- no sabía que pensar; pero lo que sí estaba segura, es que esa noche sintió la gloria en aquellos labios que solo destilaban frialdad y desdén, pero que en verdad eran tan cálidos y dulces como la luz del sol en uno de los inviernos más crudos de la temporada… sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora…

Al otro lado de la ciudad el peli plateado, acostado en su cama se preguntaba así mismo: por qué la bese? Rayos! Que débil me vi frente a sus ojos, eres un idiota Yaten, caíste rendido a sus pies, que tiene por qué me vuelve loco?… Sus labios son dulces, su piel tiene un aroma exquisito, y es tan suave, delicada…Mirando sus manos. Rayos! Eres un idiota Yaten!… Yo estaba tan bien cuando era invisible ante todos, luego vienes tu Usagi Tsukino y derrumbas el cerco que había creado para aislarme del mundo…

Flash Back:

…Él se perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules, que tanto ansiaba tener cerca, luego la abrazo por la cintura y siguió besándola pero esta vez con dulzura y delicadeza… Ella le dijo dulcemente, desnudando completamente su corazón ante él: Te amo… Siento que lo hago.

Fin Flash Back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al siguiente día… Usagi fue a la universidad a pesar de que ella no tenía clases ese día, con el solo pretexto de buscarlo y hablar con él. Se dirigió al club de literatura, para tratar de saber algo de él. Cuando ingreso se encontró a una joven de cabellos azules que se encontraba leyendo un libro…

Usagi: Hola Disculpa

Amy: Hola me llamo Amy Mizuno, Srita. Tsukino.

Usagi: Ah nos conocemos de algún lado?

Amy: No, pero creo que todos en esta universidad conocen a la Srita. Tsukino y los jóvenes kou.

Usagi: bueno disculpa… sabes dónde está Yaten?

Amy: Él no ha venido a clases, según tengo entendido.

Usagi: Ay entiendo. Gra…

Amy: Interrumpió a la rubia- Sabe Srita. Tsukino Yo soy la única amiga que tiene su novio en toda la universidad… Creo que debe darle tiempo, no sé qué ha pasado entre ambos pero él es así, dale tiempo.

Usagi: Te lo agradezco Amy Mizuno - le dijo con su clásica dulce sonrisa- Te puedo pedir un favor?... bueno de hecho dos

Amy: Si dígame…

Usagi: háblame de tu, así que dime Usagi a secas, nada de Srita si?

Amy: Sonrojada – Si claro y el otro favor?

Usagi: Ah sii! Eh es que quiero que seamos buenas amigas, si eres amiga de mi alegre novio, entonces también estás considerada como mi amiga si? – Se lo dijo gentilmente.

Amy: Si claro, como digas Usagi

Usagi: Si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando por favor. Espera!, todos acá están enterados de nuestro noviazgo?

Amy: No, solo yo lo sé, ya que el mismo me lo dijo. Es un chico gentil en el fondo.

Usagi: Ehh gracias, bueno si deseas una amiga con quién conversar, búscame si?. Cuídate, nos vemos Amy.

Amy: si claro, bye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron varios días, en que parecía que el oji verde evitaba a la rubia… Cuando de repente una mañana sonó el timbre de la casa de ella. Srita disculpe que la moleste- Dijo la mucama- Pero en el hall la está esperando su novio. La rubia se quedó asombrada y dijo novio? Yaten!. Cuando pensaba salir, dijo me tengo que cambiar, se sacó la ropa que tenía puesta y se colocó un vestido en tono coral de corte imperio muy ceñido y alto, que combino con unas zapatillas blancas, se colocó un poco de rubor en las mejillas y termino haciéndose sus clásicos chongos con colas, no creyó terminar tan rápido de vestirse. Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras y lo vio desde arriba, su corazón empezó a latirle fuerte como si le fuera a explotar, se dijo así misma- Tranquilízate usa. El la miró bajar; se quedó pasmado, no sabía cómo hacia esa rubia para con solo verla, lo dejara así.

Hola, como estás… Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

Yaten: Conejo, te vine a recoger para irnos juntos a la universidad.

Usagi: Cuando lo miró bien se dio cuenta que tenía un moretón en la mejilla…. Por dios que te paso?

Flash Back…

…Yo estaba tan bien cuando era invisible ante todos, luego vienes tu Usagi Tsukino y derrumbas el cerco que había creado para aislarme del mundo… Cuando sonó el timbre, inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y se preguntó, quién rayos podría tocar el timbre de esa forma… Ya voy Dijo…. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó pasmado.. Seiya? Se dijo

Seiya: Por fin abriste la puerta- ingreso con Taiki al lado.

Taiki: Disculpa primo por entrar así pero este hombre no entiende…

Seiya: ahora si imbécil, me vas a explicar qué demonios hacías con mi chica en el parque?

Yaten: Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Seiya: que, ahora esconderás la mano imbécil?

Taiki: Yaten, ambos seguimos a la Srita. Tsukino hasta el parque y los vimos abrazados, le dije que seguramente habría una explicación para eso, pero este necio no entiende, explícale por favor.

Yaten: Bueno pasen y tomen asiento – Cerro la puerta. Quieren algo de beber? Café o Algún mate? Alcohol no tengo…

Seiya: ya deja las ironías y dime de una vez, que pretendes.

Taiki: Seiya, ya párale. Quieres calmarte.

Yaten: Está bien. Querido primo, Usagi Tsukino es mi novia. Desde hace casi un mes.

Seiya y Taiki: Novia?

Yaten: si, por qué les sorprende.

Taiki: Por favor Yaten deja de hacer bromas, esto es algo serio.

Yaten: Yo no les estoy mintiendo, si ustedes no me quieren creer, es muy asunto de ustedes. Ahora sí, váyanse.

Taiki: Yaten desde cuando se hablan ustedes? Como así se frecuentaron y se hicieron novios?

Yaten: Discúlpame, primo pero eso es muy asunto mío. A ti ni a Seiya les interesan los detalles.

Seiya: Imbécil, tú lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de ella - esto lo decía mientras Taiki lo sujetaba.

Yaten: Es curioso que justamente tú, me hables de aprovecharme de las mujeres, cuando es lo que siempre has hecho tú. Ahora no recuerdas cuando llevaste a tu departamento a Minako, encerrándose solos una noche. Crees que no lo sabría querido primo.

Seiya: Cállate idiota, ahora si te romperé la cara.

Taiki: Que les pasa a ustedes dos ya no recuerdan que somos parte de una misma familia, ya déjense de pelear por una mujer.

Seiya: Cállate Taiki, que no te acuerdas que fue tu novia también?

Yaten: Que? Novios?

Taiki: hey párenle los dos, eso fue cuando apenas teníamos 12 años, además solo fue un inocente beso en la comisura de los labios.

Yaten: Por eso le estabas besando la mano ese día en la biblioteca?-Dijo molesto.

Seiya: Queee! Taiki te dije que no lo vuelvas hacer…

Taiki: que Ahora soy yo el culpable? Solo era una expresión de cortesía hacia una dama, que uno ya no puede ser un caballero caray.

Seiya: Ya basta!- Se dio media vuelta y le dio un puñete en la cara a su primo peli plateado que estaba distraído.

Yaten: No se quedó atrás y le regreso uno en el estómago.

Taiki- se puso en medio- Ya basta los dos. Esto se terminó. Vámonos Seiya.

Seiya: déjame darle uno más Taiki.

Yaten: Seiya, espero te alejes de mi novia y la dejes de molestar.

Seiya: Imbécil, este es tu sentencia, me oíste?.

Yaten: Mira idiota tu no vas a venir a darme ordenes entendiste.

Taiki: ya vámonos Seiya. Yaten queda una plática pendiente entre los dos, oíste?

Finalmente salieron… Y Yaten Cerró la puerta. Se sentía aliviado se cierta forma porque había podido superar esa barrera por ella.

Fin Flash Back

Usagi: Ahora si me vas a decir que te paso en el rostro?

Yaten: olvídalo, además ya me paso el dolor y la hinchazón.

Usagi: Pero quién pudo hacerte tremenda salvajada.

Yaten la miro – Le enternecía el hecho de que se preocupara por él- Estoy bien le dijo. Ella lo abrazo... el solo correspondió el abrazo con un suave beso en la mejilla. Nos vamos usa?. Si le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. El la agarro de la mano y salieron juntos…

Cuando llegaron ambos juntos y agarrados de la mano, todos en la universidad los voltearon a ver. Yaten ese día lucia radiante, se había vestido como todo un galán, las chicas suspiraban por él y ella ni que decir tenía un brillo tan especial en el rostro, en el camino se encontraron con su amiga Amy, Usagi la saludo. Y él le preguntó como ya se conocen, ella le dijo si, conversamos una vez y nos hicimos buenas amigas, que bueno- le contesto él.

En el break Usagi, se encontró con sus amigas Rei y Minako

\- La loca rubia del listón rojo le dijo: Hey, Usagi ya sabemos las buenas nuevas, así que Yaten ya cayó, ganaste la apuesta no?.

\- Ella les respondió de forma esquiva- les dije que eso de la apuesta ya había terminado.

\- Pero que dices Usagi- le dijo Rei.

\- La rubia de coletas les respondió- si ya no recuerdan que les dije que ya no iba a seguir en el jueguito ese. Ahora estoy con Yaten y siento algo muy especial por él, así que espero no lo arruinen.

\- Bueno está bien como tú digas amiga- finalizó Rei.

\- Bueno entonces Usagi, que haremos en la tarde-dijo una alocada Minako.

-Hey mina-dijo Rei- que ya no recuerdas que nuestra pequeña cisne ya tiene novio, ósea ya no estará tan disponible para sus amigas.

\- A lo que la chica del listón rojo contesto – Tienes razón Rei- A ver Usagi continuó mientras miraba a la rubia de coletas- como besa él? Ya lo hicieron Pillína?…

\- Ay chicas ustedes y sus preguntas- dijo finalmente Usagi.


	5. Una noche inolvidable y una pintura

Capítulo 5:

Una noche, un cuadro…

 _Cuidado en este capitulo hay LIME!..._

Un día, los muchachos salieron al parque de noche, comenzó a llover en vez de correr a refugiarse Usagi se quedó, bailando alegre bajo la lluvia. El le dijo vamos conejo, te vas a resfriar. Ella no le hizo caso, siguió girando cuando llegó un momento en que no se dio cuenta y se cayó al lago. Él se lanzó a rescatarla, la subió al auto; llevándola hasta su departamento.

-Ella cuando ingreso le dijo - Wow ósea que aquí es el centro de operaciones?... vaya cuanto lujo.

-Ahora te traigo una toalla para que te seques – dijo él.

\- Sí, muchas gracias Yat.

\- Conejo, acá te dejo la toalla para que te seques, toma una camisa mía y un short para que te cambies de ropa.

-Ok gracias.

\- Eh, puedes cambiarte en mi dormitorio si deseas o en el baño.

\- No te preocupes no es necesario, me cambiaré acá- ante el sonrojo de él. Empezó a sacarse la blusa, se tapó con la camisa y se sacó el brasier y con los senos desnudos se colocó la camisa de Yaten.

\- Totalmente sonrojado y apenado, le dijo voy aponer agua a calentar para tomar algo caliente… que diga frío, caliente…

-Ella sonriendo por el error que acabada de decir su novio- se dio cuenta de reojo que Yaten la miraba desde la cocina, como esperando a que terminé de desvestirse. Ella se quitó suavemente la ropa interior, se colocó el short que él le presto y luego se quitó la falda…

-Yaten Estaba totalmente sonrojado. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir.

-Ella se levantó del sillón y le dijo - donde está el cuarto de lavandería? Es que quiero poner a secar mi ropa- él le señalo la entrada- ella le guiño el ojo en señal de agradecimiento.

-Él se acercó con una taza de café caliente y le dio en las manos, ella toco la taza con su mejilla, está tibiecito gracias.

\- Y este lujoso departamento cuando lo compraste?

\- Es un regalo de nuestro abuelo paterno, al cumplir dieciocho años.

-Seiya y Taiki también tienen uno cada uno? -pregunto la rubia.

-Así es, pero Seiya lo utiliza de antro de diversiones para sus conquistas. Taiki, en cambio lo hace para escapar de su vida de hijo perfecto y bueno yo, para poder estar solo, sin que nadie me moleste.

-Me vas a decir que nunca trajiste alguna chica, acá?

-A mí no me gustan ese tipo de mujeres.

-Y tu madre viene seguido por acá?

-No, ella vive en su propio departamento. Pero ahora ella está escribiendo un nuevo libro en una playa de la Polinesia. Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad… Mientras se sonrojaba ella.

-Ya es muy tarde– dijo el ojiverde- de seguro debes estar cansada, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi dormitorio si deseas, mientras yo duermo en el sofá de la sala... Llama a tu casa para avisar que te quedaras a dormir en casa de una amiga.

-No te preocupes, ahorita mismo lo hago… cogió su celular y llamó a su casa, nadie contesta, de seguro ya están durmiendo… Listo ya deje un mensaje a casa.

-Conejo… ¿tu padre no está continuamente en la ciudad?

-No, está de viaje de negocios y mi hermano Matthew vive en Inglaterra con mi madre y mi abuela.

-¿y tú Vives sola en esa inmensa casa?

-Bueno solo tengo la compañía de la chica de limpieza y la cocinera.

-¿No te sientes sola?...

-Bueno este yo… se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-Discúlpame, no quería herirte con esa pregunta. Puedes ir a mi cuarto si deseas. Solo iré por una manta para abrigarme acá.

-Está bien -Dijo la rubia…

Después de una hora, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño… Mientras ella sentía una palpitación en el pecho, el peli pateado por su parte se preguntaba si ella ya estaría durmiendo plácidamente. Mientras él quería correr y solo abrazarla… se conformaba solo con eso.

Cuando de pronto escucho que ella grito pidiendo ayuda. Él se levantó corriendo y le tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para ingresar. Ella le dijo del otro lado de la puerta que se tropezó al intentar ir al tocador y que en el intento se dobló el pie.

Él fue a la cocina a traer unos cubos de hielo, los envolvió en una toalla entró al dormitorio, la vio sentada iluminada solo con la luz de la luna, que ingresaba a través de la mampara de la habitación. Se acercó y tomo su pie, colocándole la toalla con hielo.

-Conejo debes tener cuidado, porque no prendiste la luz para ir al baño, subió la vista y vio que la chica estaba totalmente ruborizada… sucede algo?

-Ella movió la cabeza apenada y se colocó al otro extremo de la cama.

\- Hey, no te muevas, estas con el tobillo adolorido.

Ella se giró sin percatarse que estaba sobre el borde de la cama, cuando perdió el equilibrio. Él, se abalanzó sobre ella para evitar que se lastimara... Ambos cayeron, en una posición bastante incomoda: la cabeza de él, cayó en medio del pecho de ella, y una de sus manos, evito que ella se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo; mientras que la otra mano aplasto su seno derecho. Ella por su parte cayó con las piernas abiertas; él se encontraba prácticamente encima de ella. Cuando ambos reaccionaron y él se percató de que su rostro estaba rodeado de dos suaves y blancos montes; levanto la cabeza totalmente sonrojado; pero sin darse cuenta de donde se había posado su mano se apoyó más sobre el seno derecho, lo que provocó una reacción instantánea en ella. Se quedaron mirando ambos por un breve instante, el no pudo resistirse más, y la beso apasionadamente, ella desde luego no se opuso, sintiendo palpitaciones en el cuerpo, el por su parte con lo acalorada de la situación, empezó, uno a uno desabotonar la camisa que ella tenía puesta. Ya sabía que no había vuelta atrás, esa noche sería inolvidable para ambos… su primera vez.

Por su parte la rubia se sentía en la gloria absoluta, mientras él, bajaba suavemente por su cuello con besos que parecían llamas ardientes recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ella empezó a gemir de placer, provocando que él se excitara más y más. De pronto, el peli plateado, paro repentinamente; la tomo por la cintura y la subió a la cama. Él, se sacó el pantalón y la camiseta, quedando solamente en boxers… la miró, ahí, indefensa con el cuerpo temblando y los ojos cerrados de placer. El solo deseaba explorar cada rincón inhóspito de su cuerpo, mientras olfateaba su exquisito aroma; ese, que le hacía perder el control, haciendo sublime aquel momento. Se sacó la última prenda que le quedaba. Se acercó a ella y en un delicado susurro al oído le dijo – Conejo…¿ te encuentras bien?. Por su parte ella abrió los ojos y le dio un beso apasionado en clara respuesta.

Él, no dudo en abrazarla y susurrarle con ternura- eres importante para mí- Él, la volvió a echar en la cama con sutileza, acarició su rostro, bajando suavemente en un majestuoso momento y recorriendo por completo su cuerpo, esto la hizo estremecer de placer y curvar su cintura, es ahí que con el miembro completamente erecto ingreso delicadamente, para no lastimarla, aquella noche fueron un solo ser que se entregaba apasionadamente entre las penumbra de la noche, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana de la habitación… Cuando las fuerzas les ganaron, se quedaron completamente dormidos el resto de la noche…

 _ **Lady, por tantos años**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pensé que nunca te encontraría**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Has venido a mi vida**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y me haces completo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por siempre déjame despertar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y verte cada mañana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Déjame escuchar tu susurro suavemente en mi oído**_

 _ **Letra traducida: Lady de Kenny Rogers**_

A la mañana siguiente la enamorada rubia, que se sentía más feliz que nunca, se levantó muy temprano para ir de compras y prepararle el desayuno a su amado peli plateado.

Cuando ya terminó de cocinar; se dirigió a despertar a su novio, dentro del dormitorio se posó sobre el suelo cerca al borde de la cama, cogió su cabello y empezó a frotarle la punta de la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas….

Ahhh (Bostezando)… Buenos días.

Hola dormilón; es hora de que despiertes bello durmiente.

Qué hora es?

Son las 7 am Kou. Así que despiértate…

Bromeas? Ay déjame dormir hasta tarde conejo, es domingo.

En serio? Bueno, entonces me como todo y no te guardo desayuno

Desayuno? Ahhh -dijo aun somnoliento. Tú ganas conejo, pero después regresamos a la cama.

Ella se sonrojó.

Él se levantó atando la sábana a su cintura; mientras ella abría la mampara para ventilar un poco el dormitorio, sin darse cuenta de la acción del chico. Cuando de pronto vio un cuadro tapado, creyó que era una foto, intrigada lo descubrió y se topó con una pintura que a ella le parecía conocida, tenía escrito el nombre "Sweet moon" se acercó lentamente, tocándolo y esbozó una sonrisa… se dirigió al baño y le pregunto a su novio.

Kou, ahí un cuadro en la terraza, que hace ahí?

Cuadro? Ahhh te refieres al Monet de luna?

Monet de luna? –dijo ella.

Si en un momento te cuento su historia… Espera mientras me cambio.

Después de uno minutos…

Saliendo del baño- Ay tengo mucha hambre conejo, vamos a tomar desayuno.

Ok vamos dormilón. Déjame y te sirvo tu desayuno

Había en la mesa jugo de fruta natural, huevos revueltos con jamón, panqueques, tostadas y dos tazas con leche y café.

Oh -exclamo él- pero si esto es un banquete… tú lo hiciste?

Si por supuesto, lo prepare yo.

No sabía que cocinabas.

Mi prima Lita me enseño, ella está estudiando Cocina internacional en Francia. Ahora si me podrías hablar de la pintura Yat?

Ah sí claro. Bueno esa pintura pertenece a la corriente del impresionismo y como uno de los padres de esa corriente artística es Óscar Monet, le puse ese seudónimo.

Ohh-decía la dulce chica- desde cuando la tienes en tus manos?

Cuando era muy pequeño mi madre me llevaba siempre a exposiciones de pinturas, de hecho recuerdo que me gustaba ir muy seguido a ese tipo de eventos; cuando estuvimos en una exposición benéfica por Paris, yo me encontraba deambulando entre diferentes zonas de exposiciones y me quede prendido de ella en cuanto la vi. Tú la observas detenidamente y pareciera como si las ondas del agua tuvieran movimiento, mientras refleja la silueta de la Luna llena… Es realmente bella.

Ahhh-dijo ella mirando en la dirección a la pintura- ¿sabes quién la pinto?…

Según tengo entendido su autora era una niña de 8 años en ese entonces, lo que lo la hace aún más peculiar. Mi madre consideró que era un buen presente de cumpleaños y la consiguió en una subasta de caridad pagando por ella una considerable cantidad de dinero. Porque tanta curiosidad conejo? Sabías de ella?

Eh no! – dijo ella levemente sonrojada- pero… te gustaría saber quién la pintó no?

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta… Yaten se levantó a abrir, preguntándose quien rayos toca la puerta a esta hora de la mañana.

Ma…má!? Poniéndose las manos a la cara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH, mira que inoportuna la suegra para llegar así de la nada, no lo creen? … que le dirá a la rubia cuando la vea?... Se enterara lo que pasó la noche anterior? … que pasara?

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo…

El temido encuentro con la suegra en su casa, fotos y recuerdos graciosos.

Que pasa cuando un chico va a una farmacia a comprar …?

Y se avecina un nuevo (bueno antiguo) pretendiente para la rubia… quien será?

No se lo pierdan…


	6. La identidad de un antiguo pretendiente

Ma…má!? Poniéndose las manos a la cara.

Hijo buenos días. Ayer no llegaste a dormir a la casa, así que supuse que estarías acá.

¿Pe… pe…ro que haces acá, si tú estabas en la playa escribiendo tu libro? –dijo Yaten, sorprendido.

Hay cariño, cualquiera pensaría que no quieres ver a tu madre – dijo esto mientras se dirigía hacia la sala- En eso, observo a la joven, que se encontraba en la mesa totalmente sonrojada- Hola... ¿Quién es está joven?-lo dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a su hijo.

Ah… madre ella es… Usagi, mi novia.

¿Novia?- volteó a mirarla y luego regreso a mirar a su hijo. ¿Paso la noche acá?- ante esto la rubia se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo avergonzada al dormitorio de Yaten

Mamá, ves lo que hiciste!- mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Los quiero en la casa antes de la hora de almuerzo, necesito hablar con ambos. Los espero y sin excusas, ok hijo. Bueno me retiro, hasta entonces. Cerró la puerta, tras salir del departamento. Yaten se dirigió a tocar la puerta del dormitorio…

Usa, mi madre ya se fue, déjame entrar- ella abrió la puerta y abrazo fuerte al chico aún con los ojos llorosos.

Tranquilízate si -le dijo él.

Pero tú viste a tu madre, estaba furiosa.

Me parece extraña su actitud, pensé que alegraría o algo así

Oh… ¿cómo?- dijo ella aún sin comprender-

No nada, Olvídalo – mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Creo que debes bañarte y vestirnos para ir a mi casa, sino mi madre no me va dejar en paz hasta que logre casarnos –dijo resignado.

Estás seguro? No quisiera causarte problemas con tu familia.

No, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

-Una hora después… Se encontraban saliendo del departamento, cuando en la entrada del edificio se cruzaron con sus primos.

Hola Yaten! Srita Tsukino!- dijo Taiki, saludando con la cabeza.

Hola primito- dijo divertido Seiya - ¿Qué tal la noche?.

Ante lo dicho por su primo Yaten arqueó la ceja y le dio una mirada fulminante- ¡Quieres callarte!.

¡Vamos primo! – Respondió él- no seas mal geniudo, dicen que el sexo, hace felices a las personas, cuando es bueno.

Taiki solo giro los ojos ante el comentario fuera de lugar de su primo.

Sube al auto Usagi, en un momento nos vamos – Dijo Yaten sin mirarla, en un tono más que molesto - ¿sabes qué, imbécil? – Volteó a verlo- metete en tus asuntos.

¿Y si no quiero? - le respondió en forma desafiante Seiya, mientras se paraba delante de él- ¿Me vas a pegar acaso?.

¡Ya basta!- se puso en medio Taiki- ¿por qué siempre tienen que terminar queriéndose sacar los ojos? - todo esto ocurría ante la mirada atónita de Usagi desde el auto. Yaten será mejor que se vayan, dijo finalmente Taiki.

Este se dio media vuelta, subió al auto y arrancó inmediatamente.

Me hubieras dejado agarrarlo a golpes- le dijo Seiya furioso.

¡Ay!, ustedes dos se comportan peor que neandertales, siempre tienen que acabar peleándose. Subamos al departamento, ya me dio jaqueca todo este asunto.

U/Y

Mientras tanto en el auto la rubia se hacía una interrogante…

¿Quiero saber por qué siempre tienen que llevarse mal, no lo entiendo, después de todo ustedes son primos, no?... ¿podrías decírmelo?

Hay cosas que son irreconciliables conejo, quisiera que entendieras eso. Ellos y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien, porque somos tan diferentes.

¡Ah! claro ha hablado el sociólogo – mientras giraba los ojos…

Él, la miro de costado y suspiro -mejor cambiemos de tema.

Ella suspiro y le dijo - ¿Yat, que crees que me dirá tu madre?...¡Seguro nos dará el sermón de las 20 horas! O te castigará a ti.

¡Ja!… Ya no tengo 10 años como para que me castiguen… ¿No crees?

Discúlpame, es que no sé qué decir – dijo totalmente apenada.

Ya deja de martirizarte que ya vamos a llegar.

Yat, tengo miedo.

Relájate, yo estaré todo el tiempo contigo... Bajemos.

Minutos después… ingresaron a lujosísimo pent-house en el último piso del edificio, con muchas pinturas y esculturas de arte… cualquiera al verlo pensaría que era una sala de exposición de uno de los museos más vanguardistas del mundo…

Mi madre es coleccionista – Dijo mientras le hacía señas de que tomara asiento en el sillón de la sala.

Wow, esto sí que es realmente impresionante tu pent-house parece un museo, que exquisito gusto el de tu madre.

Gracias- se escuchó una voz que provenía de la salida del pasillo.

¡Ahhh! señora- totalmente sonrojada- su hogar es realmente elegante y sofisticado.

¿Cuál era tu nombre querida?- mientras la miraba inquisitivamente.

Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino, mucho gusto – dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Tu apellido no me suena conocido, ¿De dónde son tus padres? ¿Cómo así conociste a mi hijo?

Mi padre es Kenji Tsukino se mudó por negocios acá y pues yo decidí acompañarlo ya que deseaba regresar a Japón. Mi madre se llama Selene y vive Inglaterra con mi hermano Matthew y mis abuelos. Ambos se divorciaron hace 10 años. Hace pocos años él emprendió un negocio acá y decidí venirme un tiempo… él no quiere que me olvide de mis raíces y me mando a estudiar a la misma Universidad de su Hijo, es ahí que lo conocí.

Yaten solo observaba con asombro por todo lo que había pasado su novia, ya que no se habían tomado el tiempo de conversar todo eso con ella. Por su parte, su madre, pidió a su mayordomo que les sirvieran el té y los postres a la mesa. Luego miró a la chica y le dijo: Supongo que te gustará comer postres… ¿verdad?

¡Oh! si señora – respondió ella.

Tomen asiento… tienes que alimentarte bien! -dirigiéndose a ella.

Yaten miró a su madre con la mirada. Mientras la rubia no entendía nada… Ella nunca entiende nada, de hecho.

Ay hijito no seas malhumorado, solo quiero que mi futuro nieto venga en las mejores condiciones.

¡Mamá!- dijo Yaten con una vena en la cabeza. Usagi se puso tan roja como un tomate.

Su madre sonrió al verlos en esa situación tan jocosa y sin quitarle la vista a la rubia le preguntó: ¿cuántos novios has tenido, querida?

Ella contestó apenada: su hijo es el primero.

La señora se sorprendió- pensó que una chica como ella tendría más novios en su historial. Me alegra oírlo- le respondió.

La rubia sonrió apenada, le alegraba la idea de que la madre de su adorado novio la aceptara, al menos esa impresión le daba.

Bueno – Dijo mientras se levantaba Yaten del sillón- tengo mucha hambre… ¿Desean almorzar en un buen restaurant? ¿O pedimos comida? …

-Justo sonó el timbre en ese momento.

Debe ser la comida que pedí –dijo la madre de él- ¿Hijo puedes bajar a recogerla?

Está bien, bajaré… cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Bueno jovencita, me puedes decir Megumi, nada de señora. Como te habrás dado cuenta Yaten es mi consentido. Tengo 4 hijos y todos son hombres… déjame traer el álbum de fotos. Cuando regreso a la mesa, se sentó al lado de la rubia – Mira (enseñándole las fotos en el álbum) este es mi hijo el mayor: Taisume, el segundo; kuno, mi tercer hijo; Hiro y acá al último mi pequeño ojiverde. ¿Son muy guapos no?

Si señora Megumi, son muy apuestos… ¿dónde están ellos?

Bueno ellos viven con su padre en Inglaterra; mi hijo el mayor, es músico y se casó hace dos años, aún sigo esperando un nieto. El segundo y el tercero son médicos; Kuno, tiene su clínica en Estados Unidos, es cirujano plástico y el tercero trabaja en Médicos sin fronteras, ahora está por el África ayudando niños, él es pediatra.

La rubia escuchaba atenta a lo que le decía su suegra, con carita curiosa.

Mientras ella seguía comentando. Mira está foto es de mi consentido cuando tenía dos añitos, desnudo se metió a la piscina con sus primitos. Mira, en está otra (señalando el álbum que tenía), está vestido de Tuxedo mask, había una serie popular de la década de los noventas, llamada Sailor Moon, me encantaba verla con mis sobrinas, así que decidí disfrazar a mi retoño de Tuxedo mask, un personaje masculino de ese anime…

En eso se escuchó abrir la puerta…

El chico no tenía, cambio así que tuve que ir a comprar refrescos a la tienda, que hacen? – dijo Yaten.

Hubo silencio en la sala..

Tu madre me enseñaba tus fotitos de pequeño.

Mamá por qué me haces esto, me estás avergonzando delante de mi novia- dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Hay hijito, por qué eres tan renegón, tu novia está feliz de ver tus fotitos. justo le estaba enseñando las fotitos del Tuxedo mask, ven siéntate y mira con nosotras… bueno como te decía hijita ese día que lo disfracé en el colegio, fui la envidia de todas las madres, había varios niños disfrazados de lo mismo, pero mi nene era el más guapo de lejos, esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, resaltaban con el smoking negro.

Si señora se ve tan tierno- volteándolo a ver- ¡Yat te ves tan tierno!... Mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento de haberla traído.

Si mi nene es tan tierno…

Mamá por si no lo habías olvidado, ya no soy un niño- con una vena en la cabeza.

Si lo sé cariño, pero para una madre un hijo siempre será su niño eterno

La rubia se sentía feliz de ver esa tierna escena familiar, y le hacía preguntarse, que estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento su madre, en el lugar donde se encuentre.

Mira nena- sacándola de sus pensamientos- acá esta disfrazado de luna, la gata de sailor moon y en está otra se metió a nadar a la playa, el mar se llevó su traje de baño, dejándolo completamente desnudo…

Mamá ya basta!- corrió a quitarle el álbum de fotos.

Pero hijito le iba a enseñar la fotitos de tu primer beso con esa niña por la que tuviste problemas con...

Mamá por favor ya!... mejor vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Usagi, se quedó asombrada…

Bueno está bien, suficiente de ver fotos por hoy…

Yaten se levantó de la mesa, llevándose consigo el álbum de fotos – lo voy a esconder donde nadie lo encuentre-dijo.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente y sin contratiempos, ninguno hablo durante la comida…

-Después de unos veinte minutos…

Bueno niños estuvo delicioso el almuerzo, los dejó en su casa, tengo que ir a visitar a tu abuelo.

Mamá hasta cuando te vas a quedar en Japón? – Dijo el ojiverde.

Mañana en la mañana sale mi vuelo hacia Manila a culminar la publicación del libro, tengo que hablar con mi publicista. Luego iré a ver a tu padre a Inglaterra. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Usagi. Cuídense mucho, no quiero sorpresas por ahora y saben muy a lo que me refiero – Dijo la señora Megumi mientras cruzaba los brazos, este comentario no pasó desapercibido por los jóvenes que se sonrojaron completamente. Te pido que cuides mucho a mi nene – Mientras le jalaba los cachetes. El joven rodo los ojos ante la acción de su madre.

A mí también me agradó mucho conocerla Megumi, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – Dijo la rubia.

Mi nene- digiriéndose al peli plateado y jalándole los cachetes- te cuidas mucho y deja de renegar con tus primos.

Ay mamá por favor- Con cara de resignación- siempre que te vas me dices lo mismo. Bueno Conejo – jalándola de la mano- vámonos. Salieron del departamento, subieron al elevador y se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Ya en el auto…

¿Bueno a dónde quieres que te lleve?… a tu casa? - Dijo Yaten.

Si por favor, necesito recoger unas cosas.

¿Pero, tu ama de llaves no me dirá nada si me ve entrar?

No te preocupes no hay nadie en mi casa, está de vacaciones. Vamos, entremos – lo jalo de la mano y le pidió que la espere en la sala de estar mientras ella subía a recoger unas cosas a su dormitorio…

-Paso media hora…

Cielos – mientras miraba su reloj- como demoran las mujeres para hacer sus cosas!. Iré a traer algo de beber de su nevera. Ya en la cocina - Bueno no encontré ni un solo refresco de cola, supongo que con este yogurt helado será suficiente. Se fue al sillón y prendió la televisión, para evitar aburrirse.

-Otra media hora más…

¿Liberalista, ya terminaste de buscar lo que querías? – decía en tono fuerte desde la puerta de la habitación el ojiverde, mientras tocaba.

No, dame unos 20 minutos más! – decía la chica del otro lado de la puerta.

Ok. Te sigo esperando en la sala. Bajo y se dirigió al bar a buscar algo más fuerte de beber, entre botellas de coñac y vodka, le llamo la atención una botella de Whisky The Macallán 1926 – Su padre tiene buen gusto para los Whiskys, pensó. Ahora a buscar unos cubos de Hielo - dirigiéndose a la cocina nuevamente.

-Una hora después…

Oh me quede dormido, miró su reloj nuevamente. Se levantó del sillón y le grito desde la escalera. ¿Conejo te falta mucho?

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

No ya estoy lista… ¿me ayudas? – gritaba desde el pasillo.

El joven subió las escaleras y quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. ¿Usa y todas esas cosas, tu laptop, dos maletas con ropa… Vas hacer algún viaje o qué? – ella solo sonrió.

Me mudo a tu departamento por unos días!

¿Qué?... Silencio en el ambiente- No es que a mí me moleste, pero… ¿estás segura?

Si dijo ella. Cualquiera pensaría que no quieres que vaya – hizo su puchero.

No es eso, pero… Te estás tomando enserio lo que te dijo mi madre!.

Ella se sonrojo, no es eso. – Mirando a un costado- es que no quiero estar sola estos días.

Sucede algo? – dijo él.

Nooo nada. - Sonriendo gentilmente- estuviste bebiendo Whisky? – mientras veía el vaso en la mesa de centro.

Si, por qué?... Tu padre se enoja si se entera que alguien más estuvo bebiendo sus tragos?

No, para nada. El ni se acuerda. Esa botella la abrió Minako, cuando hicimos pijamada acá en mi casa, una vez por mi cumpleaños.

¿Así? – Mientras miraba sorprendido a la rubia.

Si las hubieras visto – mientras evocaba la escena para sí misma- Quedamos muy ebrias, con solo beber de un mismo vaso las tres, fue muy cómico.

Si lo imagino- dijo él en tono medio gruñón- Será mejor irnos, él sujeto sus maletas, ¿Estás lista?...

Si- le respondió ella.

-Luego, ya en el departamento del ojiverde…

Bueno estás son las últimas cosas… Te puedes acomodar en la otra habitación – dijo Yaten.

Tienes suficiente espacio en tu armario? – le pregunto ella.

Si.

Entonces me acomodaré ahí – dijo sutilmente- mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosa.

Oh- él se quedó helado sin saber que decir.

Me instalaré bien, luego vamos de compras al supermercado para la semana y en la noche iremos a acompañar a tu mamá.

Compras para la semana?- preguntó curiosamente él.

Si claro Yat– dijo ella- no vamos a comer todos los días comida rápida no?. Tienes que alimentar bien esa barriguita glotona.

Dios mío, unas horas con mi madre y ya te contagió… Ya te pareces a ella.

Ay no seas exagerado, Kou!. Deja de quejarte si- Mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Dame unos minutos para alistarme para ir al supermercado – después de varios minutos. Listo vámonos de compras- Dijo la rubia.

Espera, donde deje mi teléfono, mina me dijo que me hablaría hoy, parece que le compraron un juguete nuevo y quiere platicarme los pormenores de su viaje a Madagascar.

Ay conejo, no sé cómo puedes soportar a esas locas, sobre todo lo digo por Minako…

Son mis amigas, y debo reconocer que si son un poquito alocadas; sobre todo Mina, pero son muy divertidas…

¿Poquito? Dijo el con sarcasmo. Vamos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en el supermercado, habían agarrado su carrito de compras, ella ni bien había entrado saco una lista enorme de su bolso. Se dirigió a la sección de Frutas y verduras y empezó a llenar el carrito y este ya iba por la mitad de su capacidad. Ahora vamos por las carnes – dijo ella. Cuando llegaron a esa zona, se acercó amablemente una señorita y les dijo: Que joven y hermosa pareja, recién casados? … Ambos se sonrojaron…eh jeje aún no –dijo Usagi, tímidamente. Bueno dijo la vendedora… - agarrando un filete embolsado- está es una de las mejores carnes magras del mercado, además que está en oferta por su lanzamiento… Oh oferta dijo la rubia- si llevaré 20 filetes – Dijo está sin percatarse que las chicas de los otros módulos le lanzaban miradas coquetas a su novio, este se sonrojo y le dijo a su novia- Usa voy a la farmacia a comprar unas cosas. Está bien Mi gruñonsito- le dijo ella- voy a estar en los lácteos, me buscas ahí.

En el mismo supermercado, para ser más exactos en la zona de limpieza e higiene personal se encontraban los primos de Yaten comprando algunas cosas, ya se dirigían a la caja a pagar cuando Seiya diviso a su primo en la zona de farmacias…

Mira Taiki quién más está haciendo compras señalando con el dedo…

Pensé que te referías a Usagi, señalando al lado contrario.

Así que los tortolitos están haciendo compras – dijo Seiya- Ven vamos a saludar a nuestro primito…

El Peli plateado que tenía los lentes de sol puesto, le dijo a la vendedora de la farmacia levemente incomodo por la situación- podría darme una caja de preservativos por favor… si claro Joven – Le dijo ella amablemente- tenemos el clásico, los condones con aroma: fresa, frambuesa, menta, cereza, chocolate, frutilla en tamaño pequeño, mediano y grande, también durex extra seguro, el condón sensitivo ultra delgado, el condón máximo placer, el condón clímax mutuo, el condón placer prolongado, también hay condones fluorescentes, con textura, con lubricante, con espermicida, con retardante, o sin latex y hay uno que viene con vibrador.

Rayos pensó él- deme el que sea en tamaño… grande.

Hola primito- escucho una voz a su atrás.

Para él no era necesario voltear ya sabía de quien se trataba -que deseas Seiya- Dijo de espaldas.

Nada estábamos por acá y nos acercamos a saludarte. ¿De compras? Pregunto el Peli azabache.

Hola Yaten- dijo Taiki- Tu novia está por la zona de los lácteos, la vimos hace un momento.

Ya lo sé - respondió él de forma seca.

Joven – Dijo la vendedora- acá tiene su caja de preservativos y son 30 yenes.

Taiki y Seiya se miraron. Seiya soltó una carcajada…

Yaten sacó el dinero de su billetera y pago con efectivo, quédese con el cambio.

Muchas Gracias – Respondió la vendedora.

Primito – Dijo Seiya guiñando el ojo- Vaya tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo. Veo que te estás preparando para "la noche" – haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.

Cállate dijo Yaten con una vena en la cabeza- ni se te ocurra molestarla con tus comentarios.

No te preocupes- dijo Taiki de forma seria- No le faltaríamos el respeto de esa forma, ella es una dama.

Vaya… vaya, yo que pensé que te debería dar mis sabios consejos, veo más bien que debería pedírtelos yo- dijo Seiya con sarcasmo.

Porque no te metes en tus asuntos, quieres. Los dejó ahí y se dirigió a los lácteos.

-Cuando llegaron al lado de la rubia…

Oh hola chicos, dijo ella.

Hola Usagi… Hola odango, dijeron Taiki y Seiya respectivamente.

Veo que te encontraste con tus primos Yat.

Si desafortunadamente dijo el con molestía.

Ya compre las cosas, ahora me dirigía a la caja. Yo te ayudo a llevar el carro dijo Seiya.

Gracias dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Ya en la caja, Usagi estaba buscando su billetera, cuando Yaten le dio a la cajera su tarjeta de débito… O gracias Yat, pero yo iba a pagar. No te preocupes – le respondió él, mientras la agarro por la cintura y ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro ante su gesto. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Seiya, que se incomodó un poco. Taiki seguía serio atrás. Listo llevemos las cosas al auto- dijo ella cuando terminó de pagar.

Una vez en el auto, los chicos (Seiya y Taiki) estaban ayudando a la rubia a subir las bolsas a la maletera; mientras Yaten, su novio, miraba toda la acción desde un lado. Ella, al tratar de evitar que se cayera unas bolsas mal puestas; soltó otra que traía en la mano y Taiki que se encontraba a su costado, al ver esto, se agacho para ayudarla. Ambos al tratar de meter las cosas caídas al suelo de nuevo a la bolsa, rozaron sin querer las manos, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en él.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Seiya y Yaten, este último se quedó mirando con recelo a su primo. La rubia lo miró y le dijo - gracias, no te hubieras molestado. De nada respondió él amablemente mirándola a los ojos. Él ojiverde se aclaró la garganta, para luego decir - Ya vámonos Conejo. Ella les agradeció su gesto solidario y les preguntó si deseaban que los llevarán algún otro lado. No, no te preocupes, ellos han venido en su auto, se adelantó a responder Yaten- señalando el vehículo. Si, dijo Taiki- algo apenado- No te preocupes. Bueno entonces muchas gracias y hasta luego, dijo finalmente la rubia subiendo al auto. Yaten se rio triunfantemente, y le dijo hasta luego primos y subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha.

Y que fue todo eso, dijo Seiya? – mirando a Taiki.

¿Podrías ser más específico, por favor?.

Crees que yo nací ayer, Taiki. Tú sientes algo por ella, y no me lo vayas a negar, hasta Yaten se dio cuenta.

No sé a qué te refieres, mejor vámonos.

No, en este mismo momento me vas a decir la verdad.

No tengo nada que decir, son solo conjeturas tuyas, Seiya.

Ay por favor, hasta un niño de cinco años, se hubiera dado cuenta. Te quedaste mirándola con ojos de borrego a medio morir, solo te faltaba el ramo de rosas y la tasita de café para completar la escena.

¿Qué? deja de decir tonterías quieres.

Ahora entiendo, todo. Esas muestras de cariño de darle un beso en la palma de la mano; no eran por respeto, y las supiste disfrazar muy bien. Era porque todavía seguías sintiendo algo por ella.

Cállate quieres, no me hagas sentir más miserable, de lo que me siento- dijo el castaño.

Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?

Pensó largo rato - Estaba considerarlo en hacer eso… pero Yaten se me adelantó – se miró la mano, tratando de recordar el suave rose de sus manos de hace un momento. Olvídalo Seiya, esto no tiene importancia y no debe saberlo nadie.

¿Nadie? Si hasta Yaten se dio cuenta, tu solo te delataste.

Hoy no es mi día - dijo Taiki con pesadez- Ya subamos al auto, vamos al departamento que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza - dijo observando la mano que topo accidentalmente con la rubia.

Esto se pone divertido, parece ser que ahora nuestro primito tendrá otro dolor de cabeza más en que preocuparse – pensó Seiya. Y ahora a ti que te pasa – dijo Seiya volteando a mirar a Taiki-te veo tan animado (nótese el sarcasmo).

Nada - respondió Taiki en voz alta. Ese rose de las manos reavivo algo dentro de mí, que creí ya no sentía- pensó el joven castaño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uy la cosa se pone buena. Ya se revelo la identidad del otro pretendiente de nuestra rubia amiga, ahora si ya se formó el cuarteto amoroso… "3 Kous; una Rubia".

Con respecto a los Kous, me pegue a sus personalidades del Anime, por eso se puede observar un Yaten muy frío a simple vista (aunque cuando está a solas con su chica, es todo lo contrario) Pero por mi parte debo decir que, su personalidad, es lo que me fascina de él como personaje y no lo cambiaría.

En el siguiente capítulo…

Alguien aprovechara un momento a solas, ¿para intentar…?…

Un pasado doloroso se revela… Digno de un cuento de "brujas, diría yo"…

Una llamada inesperada con noticias igual de inesperadas


	7. Recuerdos y una verdad incómoda

7\. Recuerdos y una verdad incómoda

Mientras tanto en el departamento…

Listo Conejo, todas las bolsas ya están completas- dijo Yaten.

Ok, ya empecé a colocar las cosas en la nevera- comentó ella.

Iré al dormitorio un toque- Dijo él, escondiendo la cajita que compro en el bolsillo de su casaca; mientras ella terminaba de colocar las cosas en la nevera. Ya dentro de su habitación; él escondió la caja con condones en la zona alta del closet, las camufló muy bien para que ella no las viera fácilmente. De regreso a la sala, él se quejó diciendo -¡Muero de hambre! Hubiéramos ido a comer pizza

En el refrigerador hay Yogurt… ¿te sirvo en un vaso? – ella le preguntó.

Eh creo que pediré una pizza extra queso, le respondió él…

En eso se escuchó el timbre de la puerta…

Yo abro- dijo el ojiverde.

Hola Yaten…

¡Amy!-dijo sorprendido.

¿Se encuentra Usagi?

–Ah, Ahora entiendo todo- dijo él. Pasa, ella está en la cocina.

Hola Amy! – dijo la rubia desde la cocina.

Hola… que elegante departamento Yaten -dijo la recién llegada.

Gracias- contesto él.

Amy, llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarme a cocinar.- dijo la rubia que ya había salido de la cocina.

Si con gusto te ayudo. Contestó ella.

Usa- le dijo Yaten- ¿Cómo es que piensas en ir a visitar a mi madre en la noche si ya nos despedimos hoy de ella?

Tu madre parte en la mañana y quería agradecerle su cálido recibimiento con una gran cena. Además llevaremos películas para ver y Compraremos un pastel como postre.

Está bien, pero no sé a qué hora llegará mi madre a su casa.

No importa, le daremos la sorpresa y Amy me ayudará a preparar la cena. Saben – dijo la rubia cambiando de tema- mina me dijo que para la fiesta de talento del próximo año necesitamos una cuarta integrante, ya que nuestra compañera se fue del país.

Y por qué no le dices a Amy- dijo Yaten desde el sofá.

¿Yo? –dijo ella apenada.

Sí, si tu cantas muy bien Amy, no te acuerdas cuando una vez nos tocó cantar juntos en un festival del colegio.

¿Enserio Amy, tú cantas? –Preguntó Usagi-

Ay que penita –dijo ella.

Es excelente, ya tenemos la cuarta integrante.

Así se pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche entre risas y recuerdos…

Amy –dijo la rubia, cuando ya habían terminado de preparar la cena- porque no nos acompañas.

Eh no, es una noche familiar, no está bien que yo este.

¿Cómo que no, Amy? Mi madre te estima mucho, yo creo que le alegraría verte – Dijo Yaten.

Si Amy – Dijo la rubia- ¡Vamos, acompáñanos di que si!

Ay bueno está bien los acompañare, pero solo un par de horas, tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano, sino mi madre me regañara.

Ok, está bien dijo la rubia. Subieron todas las cosas al auto y se dispusieron a salir con dirección a su casa.

xxxxxxxxx UyYxxxxxxxx

Vamos Seiya, acompáñame, debemos ir a visitar a mi tía, antes de que parta el día de mañana.

Déjame en paz Taiki, que aburrido suena… ¡no quiero ir!.

¡Ay, Seiya!.

Anda tu solo. Además mañana tengo una cita importante en la mañana y mi padre me dijo que durmiera bien.

No me digas, ¿ahora con quién saldrás? – Mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

No lo sé, creo que es una nieta de los Kiriyama.

Vaya así que mi tío sigue usándote para sus negocios. Vaya tu sí que tienes mucha suerte.

Solo espero que sea una chica muy bella, ojala sea una rubia escultural.

Jaja ¡ay!, tu sí que no cambias. Bueno ya regreso.

La saludas de mi parte, dile que estoy enfermo y por eso no pude ir.

Ok, le daré tu recado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la casa de la mamá de Yaten…

Bueno ya llegamos, dejemos las cosas en la cocina, tenemos que servir todo en la mesa, antes de que llegue tu madre –dijo la rubia- Oh cielos olvidamos de comprar el pastel. ¿Puedes ir a comprar Yat por favor?

Usa, no te preocupes, yo invitó el pastel, iré a comprarlo, han abierto una pastelería nueva en el centro, los pasteles son exquisitos - dijo Amy-

Muchas gracias amiga. Anda con cuidado.

No te preocupes, ya regreso.

¿Yat, ayúdame acomodar la mesa si? – dijo, mientras volteaba a ver al sillón de la sala.

Ok, te ayudare – Dijo él con pesar.

Cielos olvide, decirle a Amy que compre los refrescos del supermercado.

Yo iré a comprarlos, y de paso comprar algún obsequio a mi madre. Ya regreso.

Gracias – le dijo ella.

Salió, y espero el ascensor; sin saber que en el otro subía uno de sus primos.

…Sonó el timbre…

Qué raro, se habrá olvidado algo Yaten?-dijo la rubia. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió- ¡Taiki!.

Mmm ho… hola Tsukino.- mientras se ajustaba los lentes - Se encuentra mi tía, vine a visitarla.

Ella, no llega aún. Pero, pasa por favor- le respondió ella.

Oh ya veo, si no hay algún tipo de inconveniente, ¿podría esperarla?

Ah por supuesto… adelante. Toma asiento.

Gracias Tsukino. Espero no importunar.

No para nada- le decía ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a él- ¿Seiya, no vino contigo? Le preguntó.

No, él se encontraba un poco indispuesto de salud, por eso no le insistí en acompañarme.

Oh, vaya pobrecito, seguro comió algo que le cayó mal -dijo la rubia con ingenuidad.

Si de seguro – dijo el un poco apenado.- Miro su mano, evocando el incidente afuera del supermercado.

Ay por favor dime Usagi, y evitemos los formalismos si?- Dijo ella, sacándolo de entre sus pensamientos.

Eh… está bien. Y por cierto, donde se encuentra mi primo?

Ohh el salió a comprar algunas cosas que olvidamos traer, mientras yo me quede terminando de acomodar la mesa – dijo ella.

La dejo sola, seguramente. ¿Ahora qué hago?...Esto es incómodo – pensó; mientras en su intento por evadirla, miraba al suelo.

Por su parte ella lo miraba un poco ido y para romper el hielo, le preguntó - ¿Deseas una taza con café?

*No será mucha molesti… Que diga si, gracias, Usagi- mientras se frotaba la frente con una de sus manos, en clara señal de nerviosismo.

Ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, un minuto después regreso con la taza. Se acercó al sillón donde Taiki estaba sentado. Al ver esto, él, se levantó a recibirle la taza.

Le puse dos cucharadas de azúcar, espero no esté muy dulce - Le dijo ella, mientras le sonreía gentilmente y se sentaba a su lado.

Sí, así está bien, gracias por tomarte la molestia de prepararlo – le respondió Mientras la observo directamente a los ojos.

¿Está todo bien Taiki, te noto algo… no sé… ¿Extraño?

No, no tengo nada, estoy un poco cansado es todo. Se lo dijo mientras no dejaba de observar las facciones de su rostro detenidamente, hasta detenerse en la comisura de sus labios.

Discúlpame, creo que soy un poco aburrida para ti – le dijo ella sin percatarse de que la observaba minuciosamente.

No, no digas eso Tsukino.

¿De verdad? …Que bueno.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio...

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Le dijo Taiki rompiendo el silencio en el lugar.

Si claro dime - le dijo ella.

Espero no ser indiscreto… ¿cómo aceptaste ser novia de mi primo Yaten?

Eh pues – ella se sonrojó- la verdad no se ni como empezamos a hablarnos, tuvimos un incidente en la biblioteca un día, ahí fue donde nos conocimos, paso un buen tiempo y tu primo se acercó a hablarme de la nada por lo de mi diario extraviado y los anónimos; y fue así que nos hicimos digámoslo así, más cercanos.

El chico de cabello castaño, no pudo aguantar y se precipito a besarla, tomándola por sorpresa en un principio sin poder reaccionar ella, luego lo empujo y giro el rostro totalmente sorprendida…

¿Dime, que sientes por Yaten?

¡Ah!… ¿Co… cómo? ¿Que.. Que dijiste?- volteando a verlo.

¿Que sientes por él?

Eres consciente de lo que me acabas de preguntar? …¿Él, es tu primo?

Podrías responderme – mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No sé qué quieres lograr con todo esto Taiki. ¿Por qué me besaste? Yo debería estar interrogándote, no tú a mí.

Taiki se levantó del sillón y trato de no mirarla a los ojos – quiero que me respondas por favor.

Si, puede que tal vez suene un poco descabellado, pero yo amo a Yaten.

Él se quedó mirándola sorprendido, diciéndole – Nosotros tuvimos algo cuando éramos niños, tú me besaste en aquella oportunidad, yo creí que…

 **Flash Back-**

Una dulce niña paseaba por los jardines de una inmensa mansión a las afueras de una bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio. Tenía los cabellos tan dorados, como los rayos del sol y en sus ojos azul cielo, se podía ver el infinito reflejado.

Ella había ido con su padre por negocios a visitar a un viejo amigo. Era una cálida tarde de primavera y el viento acariciaba el rostro de aquella niña que jugaba en aquel hermoso jardín. Un pequeño niño de ojos violeta, se acercó con curiosidad a observar a esa pequeña pilla que jugaba entre las rosas blancas que él había sembrado y cuidado con mucho esmero…

¿Disculpa, podrías dejar de maltratar mis rosales?

Oh? – Ella Volteó a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz- Discúlpame yo no… ¿son tuyas estás flores?

Si, señorita son mías…

¡Oh, que tonta, no me presenté!... Mucho gusto, me llamo Usagi Tsukino, he venido de visita con mi padre – Hizo una reverencia.

¿Bien, señorita Tsukino, podría dejar de maltratarlas?

Perdóname, no fue mi intención…

Una voz los interrumpió - Hijo aquí estás, veo que ya se conocieron. Está jovial niña es la hija de un buen amigo que no veo desde la preparatoria (se acercó a su hijo y le toco el hombro), se cortés y hospitalario con ella ¿sí?. Entiendo papá, no te preocupes – Le contestó él – sin dejar de observarla. Luego su padre regreso a sus asuntos.

Vaya, así tendré que ser tu niñero – Le dijo el pequeño castaño un poco resignado.

¡Ohh!... ¿No me dijiste tu nombre?

Me llamo, Taiki, Srita Tsukino.

Oh, tienes un lindo nombre!. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Taiki?

Tengo 12 años – con cara de frustración.

Yo tengo 11 años, me gusta comer muchos dulces, saltar y jugar… ¿tu, no? – Le comentó ella.

Yo prefiero la comodidad de un libro, gracias.

¿Oh, te gusta mucho leer? – Con carita de asombro - eso es muy bonito le dijo ella, seguro serás un gran intelectual. Pero ahora es momento de jugar – Lo jalo de la mano – Ven juega conmigo ¿sí?...

Aquel día y los dos posteriores antes de su regreso a Inglaterra, cada tarde que ella iba de visita, los pequeños jugaban, saltaban. La traviesa Usagi había hecho una corona con algunas flores y ramas del Jardín, para colocárselo en la cabeza a un avergonzado castaño, ella disfrutaba jugar con su pequeña colita de caballo.

En el último día; la pequeña rubia lo había estado tratando de dibujar mientras el leía sentado debajo de un árbol.

Desde la ventana de la sala, un adulto había observado durante casi toda esa tarde, a esos traviesos niños. Se acercó a su amigo y le dijo…

Sabes Kenji, es una pena que te vayas – Dijo el papá de Taiki.

La verdad, extrañaba mucho mi país, pero ahora que me iré, siento que lo voy a extrañar aún más, es una lástima, pero debo regresar.

A lo que el padre de Taiki, le comentó - Sabes ahora que vamos hacernos más cercanos por temas de negocios, de repente en el futuro, podamos formalizar nuestra unión comercial con nuestros hijos. Señalándole por la ventana.

El padre de la rubia se acercó y observó- Nada me daría más gusto que mi hija en un futuro se case con un joven japonés – Mientras empezaron a reírse ambos. Hasta que llegó el momento de la partida.

Puedes ir por mi hija, dile que la espero en el auto. No te preocupes, yo mismo iré a traerla – respondió el padre del castaño.

Mientras tanto en el jardín…

Listo!, ya termine tu dibujo, Taiki – enseñándoselo.

Oh tienes talento para el dibujo Tsukino, es muy bueno – el pequeño castaño se sonrojó un poco.

Eh, gracias- mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Niños! – se escuchó decir al padre de Taiki, quién se acercaba a ellos- Usagi, ya es hora, tu padre te espera en el auto.

Oh, muchas gracias por todo Señor Kou. Fue un placer haberlos conocido, me sentí muy a gusto con su hospitalidad.

De nada pequeña, sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando gustes.

Se acercó al castaño – gracias por todo Taiki, me divertí mucho; disculpa si fui molestosa en algún momento – ella le sonreía dulcemente; mientras él se sonrojaba aún más. Ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en el borde a los labios. Adiós, se fue gritándole. Su padre sonrió y le dijo finalmente a su hijo: Quién sabe en un futuro te cases con ella.

 **Fin Flash Back-**

…Tú mismo lo dijiste, éramos niños, apenas teníamos 11…12 años, y fue un besó en la mejilla.– le dijo ella apenada.

No fue en la mejilla, fue muy cerca a los labios – lo dijo él un poco frustrado- Mira yo… la verdad no creo que él sienta lo mismo por ti.

Porque que dices eso?

Él, seguramente te está usando para veng... te está usando

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – le pregunto ella, totalmente extrañada.

Nada olvídalo… Él es frío y distante contigo, que dudo que sienta lo mismo que tú.

Dime la verdad Taiki, por favor! ¿De qué estás hablando?.

Mejor olvida lo que te acabo de decir.

Está bien, veo que no me dirás nada. Pero siento que ha pasado algo muy grave entre ustedes tres, que evita que se toleren mutuamente. Taiki, sé que tu primo es frío y distante la mayoría del tiempo con las personas, pero es porque no lo conocen a fondo. Todo este tiempo que he estado con él, me ha demostrado su calidez interior, sé que no es el más romántico ni detallista de los novios, pero eso no quiere decir que no ame, es simplemente que él es así y no pretendo que cambie, he aprendido amarlo como es. Cuando estamos a solas, puedo observar ese mundo a través de sus ojos, me miran con amor cual dos estrellas que brillan por la noche, no me ha dicho aún que me ama… ¿pero que más prueba de amor necesito de él que esa?.

Entiendo- le dijo el, en un susurro.

Taiki, dense una oportunidad por favor, ustedes son familia, no deben vivir distanciados.

Yaten quién había regresado hacía ya un buen rato, estuvo parado con la puerta de la entrada apenas entreabierta, había decidido desde que llegó no intervenir y solo limitarse a escuchar y observar la escena… Decidido ya a hacer su entrada; junto suavemente la puerta; saco sus llaves he hizo mucho ruido, para que lo sintieran llegar, empujo la puerta y se hizo el sorprendido al ver a Taiki; en un tono muy seco le preguntó…

¿Taiki?, ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?

Vine a saludar a mi tía, pero por lo que me conto tu novia, ella aún no llega – dijo en un tono serio.

Conejo, acá traje los refrescos, espero sean suficientes-

Ah – dijo sonrojada- no te preocupes Yat, de seguro son suficiente – se acercó a ayudarlo con las cosas.

Y dónde está Seiya? – preguntó con clásico sarcasmo; dándole la espalda a su primo.

El no pudo acompañarme, al parecer comió algo que le cayó mal al estómago, le responde Taiki.

Ya me enteré de su futuro compromiso con una de las nietas Kiriyama, dale mis felicitaciones – se cruzó de brazos.

Como te llegaste a enterar? – le pregunto el castaño.

¡Ay! Taiki, yo sé muchas cosas, el que me haga que no se nada, es muy diferente.

Él lo miró a los ojos – Veo que siempre llevaste la delantera, creo que te subestimamos demasiado.

Querrás decir que me subestimaste demasiado, pero eso es lo de menos.

El peli castaño lo miró duramente sin decirle nada.

La rubia quién había estado en la cocina, calentado el agua para servir más café les pregunto si deseaban más. Justo en ese momento toco la puerta Amy y se sonrojó al ver a Taiki, la rubia se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió, al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Bueno empecemos a cenar, parece que Megumi va demorar y ya es tarde – dijo Usagi. Sentémonos a la mesa si?... Pueden servirse lo que quieran buen apetito…

La cena fue amena sin mayores contratiempos. Después de que terminaron…Amy le dijo a Usagi, que ya era muy tarde y que debía retirarse a su casa. Taiki también dijo lo mismo. Así que Usagi le pidió de favor que llevara a su casa, y él accedió a hacerlo…

Bueno con su permiso me retiro-Dijo el peli castaño. Amy por su parte se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Hasta luego amiga, cuídate – le respondió la rubia. Dicho esto, se retiraron del departamento.

Luego, la rubia le pregunto a su novio…

¿Yat, te has comunicado con tu mamá para saber si está bien? – le preguntó, algo preocupada.

No te preocupes, de seguro se reunió con sus amigas del club, como hace tiempo que no se ven deben estar jugando Black Jack o póker en algún casino.

¿Tu mamá juega eso?

Si… ¿Tú nunca has jugado?

Eh no, (Sonó el teléfono de ella) Es mi prima Makoto, me está llamando. Aló?...

-Hola Usa, como has estado?.

-Muy Bien gracias, que alegría escucharte, ¿cómo has estado Mako-chan?.

-Muy bien prima, acabo de regresar de mi viaje de estudios en Sudamérica.

-Me alegra que te haya ido muy bien – dijo Usagi.

-Sabes, tu hermano se ha casado este fin de semana con la hija del Barón Wedgwood-Benn.

-Así que la bruja consiguió lo que quería –dijo la rubia mientras Yaten se sorprendió escucharla expresarse de esa forma, se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio- Mi hermano es un tonto, si se dejó manipular por ella.

-Si Usagi, yo también me sorprendí al saberlo, no creí que Matthew aceptará tal cosa.

-Bueno eso es problema de mi hermanito, dejar a Catrina; el amor de su vida por un estúpido título, ella no merecía eso.

\- ¡Ay! Usagi, parece ser que tu madre no invitó a nadie de la familia.

-Eso no me sorprende, mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, nos ahorró la vergüenza familiar.

-Sabes ayer me vino a visitar tu hermano, me dijo que al parecer ahora quiere comprometerte a ti con Charles.

-¿Sigue con esa idea, esa loca esa mujer?.

-Será mejor que no regreses a Inglaterra Usagi, hazme caso.

-No te preocupes; yo no pienso dejar el Japón por ningún motivo.

-Es verdad, ahora que has encontrado el amor no Usagi-chan?.

-Te va agradar conocerlo, es tan lindo.

-Sabes quisiera viajar allá, apenas me desocupe pienso ir a visitar a mi familia y desde luego que a ti también.

-Tú sabes que te esperaré con los brazos abiertos Mako-chan.

-Bueno te dejo descansar, voy a tratar de hablarte más seguido. -

-Ok, pero asegúrate de que no sepan que hablamos, por ningún motivo Selene tiene que enterarse de eso si?.

-No te preocupes usa.

 **Fin de la llamada.**

Ella dejo su teléfono en el sillón y se fue a buscar a Yaten, camino y vio que la luz del dormitorio estaba encendida.

Vaya, así que este es tu dormitorio?- ingresando en él.

Ah pasa, toma asiento –dijo él echado desde la cama con los brazos rodeando su cabeza.

Vaya tu sí que eres muy ordenado con tus cosas, si conocieras a mi hermano; su dormitorio es todo un caos - sonrió ella.

Bueno generalmente soy ordenado, pero yo no soy el que aseo mis cosas.

Hasta mi dormitorio es un caos antes de salir a clases, dejo tirada la ropa por aquí y por allá, buscando que ponerme… Te veo pensativo, que sucede? – dijo ella sentándose al borde de la cama.

¿Quién es la bruja?

Ah era eso – dijo ella caminando hasta mirar a través de la ventana el oscuro cielo nocturno- No sé ni por dónde empezar.

Él la siguió con la mirada desde la cama.

Sabes, desde que tengo memoria, tenía unos padres totalmente disímiles. Mi padre era muy afectuoso; mientras que mi madre era más fría que un tempano de hielo. Cuando papá hacia sus viajes de negocios, nosotros éramos cuidados por nuestra nana, ella era la única que nos daba ese amor materno que nos hacía falta. Mi madre solo se dedicaba a gastar dinero en juegos y joyas, siempre detesto haberse casado con un japonés; menospreciándolo por eso. Todo el tiempo peleaban delante de nosotros, pero siempre sentía que tenía un especial desprecio hacia mí, decía que yo era una inútil buena para nada, que esperaba que al menos fuera una mujer bella de grande para encontrarme un buen prospecto de marido. Él se quedó anonadado por tamaña confesión, no sabía ni que decir. Sabes Yat – volteando a mirarlo- poco antes de hacer mi primer viaje acá a Japón, tenía 12 años, yo ya había regresado del colegio y había pedido permiso para ir a la casa de mi amiga Molly, ella se encontraba con una mujer que la había ido a visitar, nunca la vi en casa, pero parecían las mejores de las amigas. Ella creyó que yo ya me había ido, y escuche casi toda la conversación que sostenían.

 **Flash back-**

Oye, Selene, sígueme contando de tu querella con el padre de Matthew, ya has arreglado los problemas judiciales con él?.

Si, lo hemos arreglado en otras instancias, tu sabes le pedí una buena cantidad de dinero y el muy tontamente acepto, porque no quiere que su esposa se entere.

¿Pero, no dudo de la paternidad del chico?... ¿Después de todo te estuviste acostando con él y con Kenji al mismo tiempo no?.

Él sabe muy bien que es su hijo, tiene una marca de nacimiento de su familia, así que no puede negarlo.

Creo que deberías tener cuidado Selene, con los hombres nunca se sabe.

Al muy idiota – respondió ella- le saque una millonada de dinero, y una pensión para su hijo, ese fue nuestro trato.

Yo supongo que tu ex esposo Kenji no sabe nada de ese dinero verdad?.

Jajaja – Querida- con qué crees que me doy esos lujosos viajes por el mundo.

Vaya tu sí que tienes todo controlado querida Selene, siempre te subestimé, pero vaya que eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

Lo único que fastidia mi perfecta postal suiza es esa mocosa.

Te refieres a tu hija? – Selene asintió con la cabeza – Pero si es una niña preciosa, le dijo su amiga.

Esa mocosa es lo único que me tiene atada a su padre, por su culpa no puedo deshacerme de él, a pesar de que ya estamos divorciados hace varios años.

¡Ay vamos!, que a mí no me engañas, pero bien que aprovechas el dinero de ese pobre hombre.

Por supuesto querida, pero esa mocosa, me recuerda a su padre, maldita la hora que salí embarazada de ella.

Es una niña muy bella y dulce, tu hija, no deberías tratarla de esa manera, te aseguro que será una hermosa joven.

Más le vale que así sea, no me he deshecho de ella porque podré casarla en un futuro con un hijo de algún aristócrata Inglés, espero poder sacar provecho de eso.

Hay amiga, creo que eres muy cruel con ella.

Sabes que querida, ¿mejor cambiemos de tema si? Esa mocosa me pone de mal humor con el solo hecho de nombrarla.

 **Fin Flash Back -**

Te imaginas lo terrible que fue para mí enterarme de que mi vida había sido una mentira, descubrir que mi madre no solo me aborrecía, sino que había engañado a mi padre con un hombre casado, que mi hermano era hijo de ese hombre, por fin entendía porque siempre me hacía un lado a mí, al menos a Matthew le daba un mejor trato.

Perdóname conejo, no quería hacerte recordar todo eso.

No te preocupes, algún día tenías que saberlo.

Ya veo porque le dices la bruja.

Es peor que eso, sabes, la que llamo hace rato es mi prima Makoto. Dice que a mi hermano lo obligó a casarse con la hija de un barón, todo porque ella quiere presumir un título nobiliario.

¿Fue por eso que decidiste venirte a vivir con tu padre acá?

Si, detestaba vivir al lado de ella, no me agrada su según ella perfecta burbuja de cristal. Me sentía asfixiada a su lado, es tan bella y cruel, que puede hacer miserable a cualquiera que le obstruya su camino.

Vaya, sí que has vivido muchas cosas - se acercó a abrazarla.

Yat, me siento tan bien cuando estoy entre tus brazos – mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho - me siento tranquila y segura, puedo sentir tu calidez. – él solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Sabes me siento muy cansada, tengo mucho sueño. Ven descansa en la cama, te traeré un vaso de leche caliente- le dijo el peli plateado. Yat, no te vayas si? Quiero descansar sintiendo tu candor. No te preocupes que no tardaré.


End file.
